Tu verdadero ser
by Artemis Walker
Summary: Adrien comenzaba a tener sus sospechas y el rompecabezas ya va tomando forma ¿quién era realmente su lady? one-shot M/LBxA/CN


_NOTA: Miraculous Ladybug y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su único y original creador Thomas Astrucyo (según Wikipedia -3-) yo solo escribo esta historia para su gusto y disfrute, se respeta derechos de autor._

 ** _Tu verdadero ser._**

 **Hola chicos y chicas fans de esta maravillosa serie, (n.n)/ hoy les traigo una pequeño One-shot que escribí, así que espero les guste.**

* * *

La luna llena bañaba las calles de París con una estela de plata, reflejando de esta forma, a un par de sombras que saltaban de techo en techo, asegurando la protección de la ciudad, llegando finalmente a la torre Eiffel, en donde ambos héroes se reunieron, dando un último vistazo al hermoso Paris. O al menos Ladybug pensó que ambos hacían lo mismo, pues ignoraba por completo el hecho de Chatnoir la observaba a ella. Cada parte de su ser le parecía perfecto, sus cabellos tan negros como la noche estrellada, sus ojos azules como pedazos de cielo, y por último esos labios de cereza que desde que la había conocido se moría por probar, pero, lo que por sobre todas las cosas, lo que más quería saber de su compañera, era descubrir quién estaba detrás de esa mascara, quien era la chica intrépida, sin miedo a nada, y que siempre estaba dispuesta a proteger su hogar.

-Chat –llamó la joven, haciendo que el nombrado volviera a la realidad.

-¿Eh? ¿Q-qué pasa? –preguntó nervioso.

-Esa es mi línea –dijo volviéndose hacia él -. Desde hace rato que no haces más que mirarme.

-Bueno, es inevitable my lady –respondió de forma coqueta, tratando de ocultar sus verdaderos pensamientos. Ladybug sólo rodó los ojos y sonrío, arrojando su yo-yo sujetándolo de algún edificio cercano y se despidió de su compañero con un simple _"nos vemos mañana"_ y se alejó perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿Quién eres realmente, my lady? –susurró al viento, antes de saltar al techo de una casa.

A la mañana siguiente, en la escuela, Adrien tenía la cabeza en las nubes, la noche anterior no había dormido lo suficiente, pues solo podía pensar en quien podría estar ocultándose tras esa máscara roja. Sin prestar atención a su alrededor, y sin saber por dónde iba, termino chocando con alguien, él alargo el brazo tomando por la muñeca de la mano a esa persona con la que había tropezado.

-Lo siento, ¿estás bien? –preguntó preocupado.

-Ah… si, si estoy bien… ah, eso creo, eeemm, quiero decir… -Marinette se incorporó mejor quedando de pie, y algo avergonzada por encontrarse frente a Adrien, quien al verla a los ojos, por unas milésimas de segundos se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Ladybug; sacudió ligeramente su cabeza deshaciéndose de ese pensamiento, haciendo que su compañera de clases lo viera extrañada.

-Aaaahhh… ¿enserio estás bien? –cuestionó nuevamente queriendo cambiar el tema.

-Ah, si… este… ¿me sueltas? –pidió mirando su mano, la cual aún se encontraba envuelta por la de su acompañante.

-Lo siento –se disculpó rápidamente soltándola.

-No te preocupes –el ambiente se volvió un poco tenso, hasta que gracias a los dioses la campana que daba el inicio a las clases se hizo escuchar y ambos se dirigieron corriendo a su salón, ahora si cabía el dicho _"salvados por la campa"_ fue lo que pensaron al dirigirse a sus respectivos lugares.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, para la mayoría de los estudiantes, pues dos de ellos se encontraban en sus respectivos mundos. Marinette más bien, se encontraba en el cielo, repitiendo esa imagen una y otra vez en su mente, y diciendo que no se volvería a lavar la mano. Mientras que Adrien, seguía con su mundo girando alrededor de Ladybug, y pensando en la pequeña minúscula posibilidad de que los ojos de Marinette y su lady, eran algo parecidos… algo, claro que si lo pensaba bien era normal que hubiera más gente con ojos azules, pero, ¿era normal que reflejaran la misma tranquilidad y valentía? Volvió a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro; era imposible pensar que tuvieran la misma mirada, después de todo, si los ojos demostraban la personalidad de alguien era un poco difícil imaginar que dos personas demostraran exactamente lo mismo con una sola mirada. Nuevamente en apenas esa mañana fue sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos por un grito de fuera; todos corrieron a la ventana, en busca de la fuente y el porqué del sonido. Ahí frente a la escuela, había una mujer de largo cabellos azulado, y vestido blanco, con un par de grandes alas de mariposa detrás de su espalda, la cual, sujetaba por el cuello de su camisa a otro hombre.

Inmediatamente, el joven de cabellos rubios se aprovechó de que nadie lo observaba, y dio media vuelta con la intención de buscar un lugar para transformarse, sin embargo, su mirada se topó con Marinette, que ya había salido del salón e iba directo a los baños, a Adrien le extraño eso, pero prefirió pasarlo por alto, ahora su mayor prioridad era detener a la persona akumatizada. Fue donde los vestidores, y una vez que se cercioró de que no había nadie, Plagg salió del bolsillo de su camisa.

-¡Plagg, transfórmame! –exclamó el joven viéndose envuelto en una luz verde, cambiando su atuendo por el traje negro de Chat Noir. El joven héroe salió por la ventana hasta llegar afuera de la escuela observando la situación desde el techo.

-Parece un problema complicado ¿no? –dijo una voz a su lado; él giró el rostro encontrándose con Ladybug.

-Eso parece –Chat Noir se puso de pie. La mujer, que hacía llamarse Windy, los vio y alzo el vuelo hasta quedar frente a ellos.

-¡Ladybug y Chat Noir, entréguenme sus miraculous!

-¿Enserio, tenemos que escuchar siempre el mismo discurso? –el ojiverde tomó su bastón poniéndose en guardia al igual que Ladybug.

-¡Entregadme sus miraculous, o sufrid las consecuencias! –al tiempo que decía esto, batió sus alas creando una fuerte ventisca. La joven se sostuvo de un poste de luz con su yo-yo, mientras con la otra mano agarraba a Chat Noir.

Cuando el viento cesó, el rubio tomó impulso con la intención de golpearla, pero Windy atrapó el bastón con sus manos, de las cuales, comenzaron a salir un tornado, haciendo que Chat Noir saliera volando. Ladybug aprovechó la distracción de su oponente, y arrojó su yo-yo, enredándose alrededor de Windy, provocando por ende, que esta se quedara quieta, claro que no por mucho tiempo, pues una nueva ventisca se hizo presente, cortando todo a su paso, incluyendo a la joven heroína, ya que unos rasguños se hicieron presentes en sus brazos y parte de su rostro, ella, sin querer, se descuidó por el dolor, dando una oportunidad a la peliazul de liberarse de la cuerda. Al verse libre, voló rápidamente hacia Ladybug con clara intención de atacarla, pero justo en ese instante, alguien se interpuso entre ambas jóvenes.

-Lamento la tardanza mi lady –Chat Noir no pudo evitar fijarse en las heridas en el cuerpo de la joven, y de un momento a otro, sintió la ira crecer en él -. ¡Tú, lamentaras haber hecho eso! –Su compañera se dio cuenta de las intenciones del joven, por lo que enredo su yo-yo alrededor del tobillo de este, haciendo que viera interrumpida su carrera y callera al suelo.

-No va a resultar nada bueno si actúas tan precipitadamente –dijo ella volviendo a tener su arma en la mano.

-¿Y qué tienes en mente? –cuestionó tratando de controlarse.

-¡Lucky Charm! –exclamó ella, respondiendo a la pregunta de Chat Noir. Cuando el enjambre de mariquitas se dispersó, una gran red de mariposas apareció en sus manos -. ¿Y que se supone que haga con esto? –Ladybug miró a su alrededor en busca de algo que pudiera utilizar hasta que su vista se encontró con un árbol, siguientemente con el guante derecho de Chat Noir, después con Windy y por último con la red -. ¡Ya sé!, Chat, usa tu cataclismo en el árbol detrás de Windy –el nombrado asintió y se colocó atrás del árbol.

-¡Cataclysm! –Chat Noir tocó el tronco del árbol, este se trozó. Windy, al escuchar el estruendo volvió el rostro, descubriendo al árbol que estaba por caer sobre ella, quien en un intento por esquivarlo, se descuidó la espalda, dándole la ventaja a Ladybug para capturarla con la red. Una vez Windy se encontró atrapada, la joven azabache tomó el pendiente de mariposa que estaba en el cuello de la peliazul, y lo rompió con sus manos liberando al akuma.

Una vez con el akuma purificado y después de haber arrojado la red al aire y gritar "¡Miraculous Ladybug!", la joven heroína se marchó, pues su transformación estaba por terminar. Chat Noir igualmente volvió donde los vestidores, deshaciendo su transformación.

Cuando Adrien volvía al salón se encontró de frente con Marinette; la joven trataba desesperadamente de ocultar sus brazos con su chaqueta, desdoblando las mangas de esta para que se viera más larga y le escondiera mejor los brazos, estaba tan entretenida con eso, que no se dio cuenta de que el joven rubio se encontraba parado delante de ella.

-Hola Marinette –la nombrada se sobre saltó al escuchar aquella voz.

-Oh… este… hola Adrien –saludó nerviosa. La sonrisa del joven se borró al ver la herida en el rostro de la azabache -. ¿Qué pasa? –cuestionó al darse cuenta de su cambio de semblante.

-Marinette, ¿qué te ocurrió en el rostro? –a la nombrada le costó un poco entender a lo que se refería, hasta que sintió el ardor de la herida en su cara.

-Oh… ah, esto… esto es de… -su mente pensó rápidamente en alguna excusa -. Es que al momento en que esa chica uso el viento contra Ladybug y Chat Noir me alcanzó un poco y me hizo esto –ella rio nerviosa.

-Ah, ya veo –dijo Adrien sin estar del todo convencido.

Ambos ingresaron al aula por sus cosas, úes las clases ya habían acabado. Marinette se reunió en la entrada de la escuela con su amiga Alya, lo que ella ignoraba, era que los ojos de Adrien no dejaban de seguir cada uno de sus movimientos, hasta que se perdió en las calles de París. Adrien entró en su auto para volver a casa, lleno de pensamientos e ideas confusas.

Al llegar a casa, se recostó agotado en su cama, relajando sus músculos, sin embargo, las ideas iban y venían en su cabeza sin dejarlo descansar por completo. En eso, escuchó el goteo de la lluvia golpeando contra su ventana, se levantó y miró el paisaje gris, decidió salir un momento para dejar que el agua le ayudara a disipar sus ideas. En eso, su mente se vio nuevamente opacada por el recuerdo de la herida de Marinette, no dejaba de preguntares como fue que se hizo dicho rasguño, ¿acaso realmente la habría alcanzado el viento cortante de Windy? Pero si fue así, ¿Por qué ella fue la única afectada?, ni siquiera Alya que había salido de la escuela para grabar la pelea; porque sí, la vio en el momento en que salió volando por culpa del tornado de esa tipa, había recibido algún tipo de herida. Además, si consideramos que Windy estaba volando sobre la escuela, entonces, era casi imposible que alguien que se encontraba a nivel del suelo resultara afectado. Adrien se dio cuenta de que pasó un detalle por alto, la herida que tenía Marinette, coincidía perfectamente con la que tenía Ladybug; genial, más ideas confusas. El joven suspiro, quería olvidarse de todo ese asunto por un momento, pero no, al parecer su cerebro no lo dejaría tranquilo, pues en cuestión de segundos, todos los detalles que hasta ahora había estado pasando de largo, se reunieron de golpe en su cabeza, ciertamente no conocía del todo a Marinette, pero al menos, lo hacía lo suficiente como para que inconscientemente, se haya dado cuenta de varios aspectos en común que compartía con Ladybug: su mismo color de cabello y de ojos, el mismo tono de voz, y peinado, en cierta forma la misma personalidad, ¡estaba más que obvio!, en ese momento se sintió como un idiota por no haberse dado cuenta, es decir, no era necesario conocerla desde toda la vida como para no haberse percatado de todo eso antes. Volvió dentro de su casa dejando un rastro de agua, había estado pensando en tantas cosas, que no se dio cuenta de que se pasó más tiempo de lo que esperaba bajo la lluvia.

Cuando la mañana llegó, un nuevo villano había dado los buenos días a Paris con una gran tormenta eléctrica. Claro que nuestros héroes no tardaron ni dos segundos en acudir al auxilio de los ciudadanos. Aunque aparentemente, la batalla se complicó más de lo normal, pues un Chat Noir con la cabeza en las nubes no le resultaba de mucha ayuda a Ladybug.

-¡Chat, cuidado! –gritó la joven cuando aquel sujeto de traje plateado arrojó una descarga eléctrica hacia un distraído Chat Noir.

-¿Eh? –dijo tratando de volver a la realidad, hasta percatarse del rayo que se aproximaba peligrosamente hacia él. Chat apenas si lo esquivo.

-Por favor concéntrate –pidió Ladybug una vez que su compañero de batallas llegó junto a ella.

-Sí, lo siento –él aún no lograba volver por completo a sus cinco sentidos. ¿Realmente cabía la posibilidad de que Ladybug y Marinette fueran la misma persona? No importa cuántas piezas del rompecabezas ya tuviera, aún no lograba asimilarlo por completo, pero de algo si estaba seguro, y es que ella aún ignoraba por completo su verdadera identidad, y era fácil darse cuenta de eso, pues cuando se encontraba ante ella como Adrien, tartamudeaba mucho y se ponía nerviosa mas en cambió cuando se presentaba ante ella como Chat Noir, actuaba completamente normal, como lo haría con cualquier persona.

-¡Chat Noir! –exclamó la joven llamando su atención; ´le nuevamente estuvo a poco de ser electrocutado.

-¡Muy bien, ya me harte de esto! –al tiempo que decía estas palabras, alzó su mano gritando "¡Cataclysm!" y dando un salto hacia el hombre, le arrebató su pendiente que llevaba en la oreja derecha, y lo destruyó liberando al akuma. Ladybug rápidamente capturo a la mariposa y la volvió a la normalidad.

-Oye, ¿qué es lo que te sucede el día de hoy? –cuestionó acercándose a él. Chat Noir se fijó en los aretes de ella, estaban a tres puntos de revelar su identidad, al igual que su propio anillo.

Importándole poco eso, tomó a Ladybug de la mano, ignorando los reclamos por parte de ella para que la soltara, corrió hacia un lugar vacío, en este caso, el techo de la escuela, era sábado así que dudaba que hubiera alguien ahí.

-Chat Noir, ¿qué pasa? –el nombrado la miró sin decir nada, la joven escuchó el sonido de sus aretes, dando a entender que su transformación pronto terminaría -. Oye, no sé qué es lo que te sucede, pero me tengo que ir –ella hizo ademán de irse, pero su compañero se lo impidió.

-Solo un poco más –la ojiazul lo vio extrañada, desvió su mirada al anillo de Chat Noir dándose cuenta de que a él tampoco le quedaba mucho tiempo.

-Chat, tú transformación está por terminar.

-No me importa.

-Tal vez a ti no, pero yo me tengo que ir –Ladybug comenzó a jalar su brazo para librarse del agarre del rubio, pero este de algún modo, se las ingenió para tomarla del otro brazo tratando de que no se fuera, sin embargo, entre tanto forcejeo acabaron tropezando y cayendo al suelo, Chat Noir quedó sobre ella sin soltar aún sus manos, cosa que incomodo a Ladybug, ya que incluso más que antes, comenzó a exigirle que la soltara.

-Solo quédate quieta –pero la joven no le hacía caso y seguía moviéndose. Chat Noir en un intento por callarla, acabó juntando sus labios con los de ella, la azabache se quedó congelada en su lugar, sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar, a pesar de no ser la primera vez que lo besaba, esta vez se sentía diferente. Su inquietud creció al sentir como la luz roja comenzaba a envolverla, así como también, la luz verde comenzó a hacerse presente en Chat Noir. Ladybug cerró los ojos al sentir el cosquilleo del destello llegar hasta su rostro. Cuando los volvió a abrir su impresión se multiplico por mil, al ver a Adrien besándola. El joven rubio se separó, pero al contrario de ella, no parecía sorprendido, más bien, en su rostro se reflejaba un "lo sabía."

-Ummm… -no tenía idea de que decir. Adrien se levantó y la ayudo a hacer lo mismo.

-Lo siento, pero necesitaba despejar mis dudas.

-¿Eh?... ¿y-ya lo sabías?

-Algo así –admitió pasándose una mano por el cabello -, creo que lo sabía desde hae tiempo, pero no me percate de eso hasta ayer –Marinette bajó su mirada con deje de tristeza.

-Debes estar decepcionado.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

-No lo sé, tal vez no era lo que esperabas.

-Ciertamente estoy un poco sorprendido, pero, me siento aliviado de que hayas sido tú.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque, tú fuiste la primera chica que conozco que no le importó mi apariencia, sino que me conociste, y fuiste mi primera amiga, por eso, estoy muy feliz de que seas tú la que se ocultaba tras esa máscara –por algún motivo, Marinette sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos, Adrien sonrió y la abrazó, ella correspondió a aquel contacto -. Bueno mi lady, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

-Sí –musitó. Adrien alzó el rostro de ella con cuidado, depositando un pequeño beso en su frente, hasta bajar de nuevo a sus labios.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado :3**

 **Nos vemos (n.n)/**


End file.
